


Maria

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hades Is Emotionally Constipated, Heavy Angst, Hurt Hades, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, for now lol, i mean this is canon but, its before the series starts, like none at all actually, this is where it started, this was made to make you cry, you can tell what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: i love you. - of course, i’ll play with you! - stay there! - Maria! - Mommy... Mama... - Maria. - dip them and take them to the boarding school. - are you sure - they can’t know. - pack what you have.【ｏｒ】in which hades has his heart torn from his chest by his own brother and his children cry
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Maria di Angelo/Hades
Kudos: 13





	Maria

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a bit ago and was like "yeah I wanna destroy someone's heart" so here it is
> 
> this will happen more often tbh lol
> 
> um the Persephone part is probably unrealistic but ??? who cares, not me
> 
> "canon is an all you can eat buffet and I am a picky eater" except I will acknowledge and taste part of the canon and put it right back because it was too bitter but will also pick up the sour parts like d e a t h and be like "it's delicious" so I wouldn't trust my own judgment lmao

“I love you.” Hades’ arms wrapped her waist like she was a delicate flower in need of protection.

“What about Persephone?” Maria mused, her own arm twirled around his neck, holding his nape like she wanted to kiss him hellishly. One hand rested on his chest and fondled the buttons of his silk dark dress shirt.

“She thinks you’re lovely. She may have been apprehensive about our relationship at first but she understands.” Hades pressed his lips to her forehead. “I believe she asked to meet you sometime soon.”

“Well, I suppose we could arrange it. But,” Maria played with the hairs just falling to the middle of his neck, “I currently need to pull dinner out of the oven.”

Hades let out a deep, gruff chuckle as one of the loves of his life pulled away and gilded to the kitchen, like the mortal goddess she was.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Ah, here come two more loves of his life.

“Papa, Nico finally taught me the rules of that silly card game! We can all finally play it!” Bianca’s eyes twinkled, her smile doing the same. He doubted anyone outside of the di Angelo family could have such an expression.

“Will you play it with us, Daddy?” Nico couldn’t look more like his mother with just enough charm to make anyone fall in love with his cute face. Has he said yet how much his family sparks joy inside of his chest, his heart almost leaping out to greet the children itself?

Hades pretends to think, tapping his chin in thought. Bianca and Nico simultaneously pouted, oh, they really were their mother’s sweet children.

Bianca suddenly gasped and hit her brother on the arm twice. He looked at her irritated and confused as to why she hit him. She made a vague gesture that made no sense to Hades but plenty to Nico, as he nodded and fixed his face into a puppy face. Bianca quickly copied his face.

The two had their hands in front of them like they were making a prayer, with Bianca having hers simply palm to palm, finger to finger, Nico’s clasped in front of his tiny smile as to hide it. Their eyes held every plead they could give in them as they looked up to their tall father. Lips poked out in a ridiculous fashion and a fashion that made Hades want to keep them in his arms forevermore.

“Oh, alright!” Hades threw his hands in the air, mocking a gesture of giving up in exasperation. “Of course, I’ll play with you!”

Bianca clapped her hands in quick succession and jumped up and down, thanking her brain for the successful plan. Nico threw his own hands into the air and giggled.

“We’ll set it up, Daddy! Come on, Nico!” Bianca held out her hand to her brother who grasps it firmly, still giggling.

Hades let out a fond smile as the two ran back to their hotel room to grab the game. Perhaps they ran too fast, for the room started to shake. Hades’ brows furrowed as he dug his feet into the carpet to balance himself.

Bianca and Nico came stumbling back into the main room, faces ridden with fright. Hades looked from them to the window. The bright light streaks throughout the sky, suspiciously like…

“Stay there!” Hades threw a shadowed-shield towards the Italian children as he ran to the kitchen door. The light grew brighter, blinding almost. Maria’s face was framed with said light, her skin looked so pale, and it only grew whiter with the incoming bolt.

“ **_Maria..!_ ** ”

\- - -

“Mommy…” Nico was by her side as soon as he regained his vision. He grasped his temples. The poor boy didn’t have a word for the strange feeling he felt become tighter in his chest but, he did know his mother was no longer there. “Mommy, please, say something!” Yet, he still believes she might come back.

He held her arm tightly, shaking the unmoving woman. The bracelet on her wrist jingled through the air like it might have if she were moving by herself. Its gleam shined bright instead of being overtaken by her ever-present smile or the friendly gaze in her eyes. It wasn’t right.

“Mama…” Bianca fell to her knees at her mother’s feet. She didn’t dare touch her, as if she could disturb her from this infinite slumber. The wave of not emotions but a certain aura hit the grieving girl; if she wasn’t sure, she was now.

“Maria.” The broken whisper spoke like a shout when Hades let it out. He had made it his love, yes, but not fast enough to shield her. Her body had collapsed onto him once the damage had been dealt. He dropped with her, her head now in his lap. His right hand framed the singed and burnt skin of her face.

His children sobbed as he shook. His free hand couldn’t stay steady for a moment when retrieving the drachmas to place in her hand. Her soul would be guided soon but her body would need a proper burial. It would be a tragedy to do anything less for a lover of the Lord of the Underworld.

Hades was tempted. She didn’t have to be mortal; Maria deserved to see her children grow. Maria could live as long as she could ever want if up to Hades. She could be his second queen, he was sure he could convince Persephone.

He should have seen this coming, of course. The Oracle was never wrong when telling prophecies. Vague, full of riddles, and confusing but never wrong. He should have hidden them.

Curse that Oracle. ( _ Later, he would find himself doing this exact thing. _ )

_ It wouldn’t have done anything to hide them _ , he had thought at the time.  _ The only ways Zeus would stop chasing after his children were if they were dead or weren’t of Hades’ blood.  _ He’d be damned if either were to happen in any way, shape, or form.

He heard the batting of wings come into the main room. He knew who was there.

“My Lord,” Alecto hissed into the living area air, “We must discuss the present.”

Hades stood slowly, making sure his knees would not force him back down. His love’s head was placed gently onto the ash-ridden floors, falling over to one side without any effort to be able to keep it up. Her face was still the same position it had been.

“I want you to take them to the River Lethe. Dip them and take them to the boarding school.” He rose his head to face her properly. “You know the one, I assume.”

“I do, my Lord, but are you sure? Are you certain you want to take their memories from them? To take away their current life entirely?” ( _ Later, he would pull them from it even further, with a certain hotel giving them culture shock when they left. _ )

“They can’t know. Once I revive Maria, I must-.” Hades was cut short.

“My Lord, you mustn’t believe you can help her. You know the rules of death and you know they should not be cheated. Her time was now. Her string has been cut. You must stop thinking you can tie it back together again.” Alecto never spoke too much or too often but Hades would listen. He knew she was right. He was the Lord of the Underworld after all, even if she was his lover.

“I know. I will, Alecto.” He turned his back to her, to fix his gaze on his children. The only pieces of Maria left, other than her physical body. She wasn’t with him anymore. “Disguise yourself once they are dipped, as a lawyer perhaps. Tell the children their parents died in a freak electricity accident and left a bank trust.” Hades grit his teeth for the last sentence.

“Yes, my Lord.” With that, the Fury took to the skies.

“Pack what you have.” Hades felt something clog his airways. Perhaps it was his emotions. “We will be leaving shortly after.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I lowkey forgot they went to a boarding school before the hotel because I am a certified idiot but anyways I had to change the dialogue and summary to make it fit and now those parts didn't sound as cool
> 
> " 'I want you to take them to the River Lethe. Dip them and take them to the boarding school.' He rose his head to face her properly. 'You know the one, I assume.' " does not sound as cool as " 'Dip them and take them to the hotel. You know the one, I assume.' " because then both you and Alecto know the one he means?? like bruh
> 
> " 'I do, my Lord, but are you sure? Are you certain you want to take their memories from them? To take away their current life entirely?' " sounds so much cooler with the context of them going to the hotel that won't let them experience the correct generation they were meant to grow up as??? that's why the "(Later, he would pull them from it even further, with a certain hotel giving them culture shock when they left.)" is there because duh, I want you to know now
> 
> one of my favorite lines that I have ever written is now Alecto's dialogue when Hades is like "am revive crush" and she says, " 'My Lord, you mustn’t believe you can help her. You know the rules of death and you know they should not be cheated. Her time was now. Her string has been cut. You must stop thinking you can tie it back together again.' " LIKE WHAT?D>DJDSKJFRI THIS IS A FANFIC???
> 
> "Her string has been cut. You must stop thinking you can tie it back together again." that specifically dude lksdjflkdsjflkjnc
> 
> also, the callback that came a bit after that: the earlier line, "It would be a tragedy to do anything less for a lover of the Lord of the Underworld." and the callback line, "He was the Lord of the Underworld after all, even if she was his lover." LIKE WOW, I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD WRITE THIS WELL???
> 
> this is a mess lmao I wanted to have more emotion in it but whatever, I might make a big edit and post that one day idk who really knows? not me.
> 
> also, I'm totally writing more of Maria one day, she is just so- w o w i e .


End file.
